


When your mind doesn't let you sleep

by PaulineHolmes02



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John is a Saint, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulineHolmes02/pseuds/PaulineHolmes02
Summary: Exhausted from the case, Sherlock finds himself that he can't sleep. What's he going to do?This is my first Sherlock fanfiction, so I apologise for my language and english, it isn't my national language. :) I hope you like it.





	When your mind doesn't let you sleep

"I don't get it! You proved that cousin guilty of murder by his trouser leg?"   
John asked while he and Sherlock get off a cab and headed back to their 221b flat at Baker Street.

"Pollen, John..." Sherlock said with his deep baritone, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. John hated that tone, he always felt so stupid...

He wasn't as quick to understand as Sherlock was. "What?" He asked and took out his keys.   
Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes majestically. " As usual, John, you see, but you don't observe..." And he began to explain.   
John took out his keys and opened the door. They walked in, took off their shoes and coats and went inside.

"But I'm definitely missing something! It doesn't make a sense! But what? What!" Growled Sherlock with slender fingers on his temples, as he strode into the kitchen and grasped the mug with his cold unfinished coffee from the breakfast and drank it off.

John leaned into the kitchen unit, he felt little dizzy. "I have no idea, Sherlock. Anyway, I'm dead tired... Don't worry about it, Lock, I'm sure you'll solve it in the morning, okay?"   
He seized detective prominent cheekbones into the small palms and stood up on his tiptoes to put a little kiss on Sherlock's forehead. 

~~~  
  


John was finally asleep after that difficult case. Well... difficult for him, there's nothing difficult for great Sherlock Holmes, of course...

The door cracked silently as they slowly opened. Tall thin figure silently crept up through John's room, heading to the bed.

" John?" Sherlock whispered as he leaned over the sleeping man. " John? Are you sleeping?" he asked and reached his hand to touch his boyfriend's shoulder.

John slowly opened his eyes, confused, he really didn't expect he would be woken up at two o'clock in the morning. " Wha- what?" he mumbled, sleepy.

"Oh, you're awake... I can't sleep..." admitted Sherlock.

John blinked a few times, trying to process the information. " Hold on, you wake me up in the middle of the night because of telling me that you can't sleep?" He asked, his voice gaining a dangerous tone.

Sherlock ruffled his hair and shifted nervously. "But Jaaaawwwn, it's so loud, those voices in my head, they keep distracting me and it's so boooring!" The details from the case couldn't leave his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

The doctor rubbed his eyes and tugged himself into the blanket. " Take the sleeping pills then..." and he turned his back on him.

"Sleeping pills, they're boring... And I'm going to be tired all day tomorrow... They will make me slow, I won't be able to observe, just like all of you... " Sherlock muttered with frustration. 'Sleeping pills. He would never ever put something like this into his mouth...'   
"Just like most people..." he corrected himself quickly as John rolled over and shot him with a glare.

Sherlock walked around John's big bed like an impatient cat, thinking about what he was going to do. John rolled his eyes, he was tired, but with his flatmate around, he couldn't sleep either. "Maybe if you'd go into your bed, you would be able to fall asleep..." he pointed out sarcastically.

"But Jawn..." Sherlock whined.

John shook his head and folded his arms on the chest. " Oh, don't Jawn me, I'm still pretty angry with you for that waking up, you know..."

Sherlock looked at him with his puppy eyes, not quite realising that it was dark in the room and John probably couldn't see it. " Can I sleep here?" he asked in a little voice filled with the hope.

But his doctor saw that face." Those puppy eyes don't work on me... " he remarked. It was a lie and he knew Sherlock knew that. 'You think that you're going to fix up your green-blue-grey eyes on me and I'm going to do everything you want? ' he thought, realising that he wasn't going to win. Not with this stubborn, ridiculous man he loved so much.

" Please... I can't sleep without you... " Sherlock admitted, half-convinced he will succeed.

"Why are you doing this to me, you little git?" John groaned, lifted the sheet and patted the mattress beside where he was laying, defeated. Sherlock couldn't resist a small smile of victory, from which John almost goes insane, and he slowly climbed onto John's bed, the mattress sagged under his light weight.

With satisfaction, he laid down next to his partner and put his head on his muscular shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of John's cologne and aftershave water. Suddenly, Sherlock's brain calmed down, the voices were gone and he could relax.

John wrapped his right arm around Sherlock's slender torso and pulled him into a warm embrace. With fingers of his left hand, he began to stroke detective's soft raven curls. Sherlock snuggled closer to John and curled around his short frame, enjoying the warmth coming from the doctor's body.

"If you'll steal my blanket, you're sleeping on the floor..." John mumbled after few minutes, half asleep.   
Sherlock replied with a silent snore, his mind finally peaceful. 


End file.
